Where is this going to go now?
by iliketv
Summary: Kagome gets pregnant.......just see where it goes from there. and how will Inuyahsa react? it gets better as it goes.
1. Chapter 1

He took her deep into the woods, late that night, and under a giant tree. She stared deep into his beautiful golden eyes. Then she started to blush madly. "Kagome, I...I...love you. I love you a lot!"he said. His bangs were covering his face, waiting for a reaction from the young girl.

"Oh, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words." she said in a sweet, gentle voice. Then, simultaneously, their lips touched. For that brief moment it felt like the world had stopped just for them. Slowly things stated to progress. (A/N: if you know what I mean l

U)

They were still kissing, but their closes "magically" fell off. The night ended with them under Inuyasha's kimono. And the setting was perfect. The moon was full and the stars were twinkling in the distance.

**THE NET DAY**

"Kagome, where were you last night?" her best friend asked, "I was so worried, and I noticed that Inuyasha was gone too. Hey, wait a minute. What exactly happened between you two last night anyway?"

Well, um..."

"Spit it out, Kagome!"

"What do you thing they are talking about?" ask the Monk.

"Who cares," Inuyasha said bluntly, but really knew what the conversation was really over. As Miroku was still puzzled about it, Inuyasha made his way ford to the two ladies. "Kagome, can I talk to you privately?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and followed him. "Please, Kagome, don't tell anyone about out little secret."

Ok, but I already told Sango. But I made her promise not to tell a soul!" He kissed her quickly and pulled her into a quick embrace. Then the walked back like nothing ever happened.

"Do you think something is wrong with Inuyasha?" inquired Miroku. Sango only shrugged.

(**About 1 ½ months later)**

Night fell and Inuyasha and Miroku went looking for tonight's dinner; while Sango went to get firewood. This left Shippo and Kagome by themselves. Suddenly a demon came bursting through the small hut. "Someone help!" yelled Shippo at the top of his lungs. Inuyasha came running in to save the day. He sliced the demon with, in two, his wind scar; then came rushing to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked in a very concerned tone (more that usual). Shippo notice the two and eyed them suspiciously. Miroku and Sango came running in after they heard all the excitement.

**(End of 1st chapter. Hoped yall liked it. This is my first story so be kind AND R/R PLEASE!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ok yawl, if you are starting to lose interest in the story at any point LET ME KNOW PLEASE! You can make suggestions in your reviews, and I'll try to weave them in with the story. (AND PLEAS IF U DO MAKE SUGGESTION DON'T MAKE THEM OUTRAGOUS, TO WHERE THEY COMPLETLEY CHANGE THE STORY. PS. I may not use all of yawl's ideas. Thank you- _iliketv)_**

Chapter 2

Another month had almost past since that special night, "Move!" Kagome yelled running off the path. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome said nothing, but just pushed Sango out of the way. Soon Kagome came back. "What happened?" Sango whispered in the other girl's ear. "I threw up," she said in a calm manner.

Over the next few days Kagome began to throw-up more and more, and naturally Inuyasha slowly became worried. Frequently the gang stopped so Kagome could throw-up. "Get out of my may!" Kagome screamed again. But before she threw-up Inuyasha was aiding her. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked in a very concerned tone. "I'm fine", she said.

"Come on; let's rest for a few days, so you can get your strength back."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." They found a small, abandoned hut in the mountains.

Most of the time Kagome slept. And as she slept Inuyasha was by her side, watching over her (ooo. What's goin' to happen, nextརྫ). "Good, you're up," Inuyasha said in gentle, loving voice, "You don't seem to be getting better, so I'm going to take you to Kaede's (sp?). Maybe she can fide out why you're so sick all of a sudden." Kagome didn't protest, and willingly got on Inuyasha's back.

**At Kaede's **

"Kaede, do you think you can take a look at Kagome? She's been vomiting for days." Sango said.

"Yeah, can you. Please we are all worried," added Shippo.

"Aye, I will, but Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo must leave." It was almost night fall when the three left the hut. "Now, let's have a look at yee, Child." Kaede first felt Kagome's forehead. "Kagome, can yee take off your shirt, and let me feel your stomach. "Why child, Kaede said in shock, "Yee are pregnant!"

"I'm what!"

"She's what!" Kagome and Sango both said simultaneously.

"Aye, are already about two months along. And may I ask who the father is?"

"It's Inuyasha," she said so quietly under her breath that it was almost unheard.

" I can imagine so. As a reincarnation of my sister, Inuyasha loves you as much or more than he loved my sister when she was alive. But, Kagome, the love you have for this man is pure, and unlike Kikyou, you show no bitterness toward him; but he does not realize this. Kagome, you and Inuyasha were ment to be together, not him and my sister. Now, when do ye plan on telling him?"

"Soon," she said meekly, but she was really thinking to herself, "_Hell no, I'm not telling him! There's no telling how he is going to act._" she thought of all the possibilities for a moment. Some of them were really scary, almost to the point of mildly disturbing. She shook the ideas out of her head. "I'm going now," Kagome said and walked out of the hut. "Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, he went over there," he said, pointing in the direction of the well.

"Thanks, Miroku."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled through the clearing. She waited a few moments, but got no answer. She walked over to a tree to rest, when she heard the words "I don't love... I'll always love...," that's all Kagome had to hear before running aimlessly toward the village.

**End of 2nd chapter! Review please. I know it was kinnda long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER THINGY**: **K, the only reason im updating so soon is because 1.) I'm board 2.) I probably won't be updating for a while because of the holidays, and 3.) I know I don't have many reviews, but judging by all the hits I got, I'm guessing people like my story pretty well; they're just too lazy to REVIEW! ( I know I'm guilty of it too sometimes.) Anyway, if u guys really like my story please, please review. It's the only way I will really know for a fact that yawl like it or not. I don't even care if u write a review saying u don't like it, just review, because even bad feedback is better than none! P.s. I only write this disclaimer crap for yawl.**

**Chapter 3 **

It's almost noon, and she still hasn't talked to me yet." Inuyasha thought to himself. Then Sango came up to him. "Can I tell you something, Inuyasha?"

"Sure."

"Well, first off why did you go off and see Kikyou? You know it breaks Kagome's heart. Then Sango had a flashback from the previous night. _"What's the matter, Kagome? "I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together again, and heard the words 'I don't love... I'll always love...'" _

" I didn't go off to see her! I just had to tell her something ok!" He thought to himself, "I know in the past I shouldn't have done what I did, but at the time I loved her too; thank, god, I love Kagome more.

"Last off, Inuyasha, Kagome is pregnant!"

"She's what! Where is she?"

"She left to go to the well." Inuyasha left right after he heard what Sango told him., "I just hope I'm not too late," he said to himself.

He found his beloved Kagome crying by the well, almost ready to leave. Her tears were stopped for a brief moment my his voice. "Kagome, wait! Sango told me everything. I'm sorry!" He grabbed her and pulled her in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Then he looked down at the tear filled face. "Kagome, I love you, and I know it was wrong of me to see Kikyou, but I had to tell her I didn't love her anymore. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can," she said softly. Her lips pressed gently across his, pulling him in a brief kiss. She then rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes, and lied his head on her shoulder. They stayed in the position for a few, short minutes till Inuyasha was interrupted. He let out a low growl. That mangy wolf was coming.

(I know this isn't right grammar, but I'm tired so live with it!)

Kouga's thoughts:_ Ah, I can smell my sweet Kagome. _He stopped to take a whiff of the air. _Why is that Mutt's scent all over her! Dammit I hope I'm too late. _

Inuyasha was still in the embrace. His eyes were still closed and let out a small smile, even though he knew Kouga was coming. Inuyasha opened one eye; his smile turned into a smirk. He relished the look on Kouga's face, as well as the thoughts that were racing through his head at this point. "Let go of my woman!" he yelled so loud that all of Japan could hear him. Kagome looked up and unleashed herself from Inuyasha's grasp.

"For your information, you mangy wolf, Kagome is mine!" He yelled bluntly, " I've marked her. And if you don't believe me you can look for yourself." Kouga was shocked. He stood there for a couple of minutes in an awkward silence. He hesitantly moved Kagome's sleeve to see if it was true...it was. He ran as fast as he could toward the mountains never looking back. As his figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance, Inuyasha heard the words, "How dare you!" faintly.

It wasn't the mate mark that Kouga worked up the most, it was her scent. Her scent had HIM all over it! Plus her scent was mixed with someone or something else's. He was lost in the own complexity of his thoughts. In his mind he hoped the worst of his fears had not come true, but in reality they did. (Ok, if you guys get confused on what Kouga's fears are, just guess. You guys can make it up.)

"Poor Kouga," Kagome thought to herself sympathetically to herself, "I hope he'll be ok."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he said calmly.

"I need to tell my family about this," she pointed her belly.

"Alright, I'll come with you then."

**End of chapter! Please review or I'll just stop writing for good! Have a happy Thanksgiving. Just don't get sick off of eating too much turkey. JK. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Thingy: Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy with basketball and homework. Hope yawl enjoy this chapter:) **

**Chapter4**

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she and Inuyasha opened the shrine door. She could hear a faint voice near the house, " I'm sure Kagome will love these!"

"Alright, see you later then."

"Thank you Hojo."

"Oh, god, Hojo's here," Kagome thought to herself. "Who's that?" Inuyasha asked a little angerly. "Oh, that's no one. Just some guy that won't leave me alone, kinda like Kouga. Now come on. I don't want anyone to see us." The two slipped out quietly and headed to the back door.

Hey, it's Inu...!"

"Shut up, kid!" Inuyasha said in a whisper; then motioned to Grandpa and Hojo.

"Come on then," Souta said quietly. Inuyasha and Souta made it inside. Kagome was almost home free till he saw her. "Kagome, how have things been?"

"Oh, hi, Hojo."

"Can I come in so we can catch up?"

"Yeah, but hold on for a minute, k." 'Inuyasha, come here!" Kagome said in a loud whisper.

He willingly followed her. Little did he know that he was being pushed into a closet by the pregnant woman. "Stay in here for a little bit, ok." She walked outside to bring Hojo in. The two sat on the couch just catching up till Hojo asked, "Kagome, I know you haven't been feeling well lately, but... Kagome,...will you go out with me?" he said in the way when you put so much excitement into a question. Kagome began to blush at the word; Inuyasha started to growl.

"Sorry, Hojo, I can't. I have a boyfriend," she said in the most sympathetic, humble way possible. Suddenly the knots in Inuyasha were gone. He knew she would never betray him, but the thought of Kagome actually saying yes to someone like that just made him feel uneased. As for Hojo, was shocked and in somewhat of disbelief. "Oh, would ya look at the time? I gotta go. See you later, Kagome. Inuyasha smelled salt, and he sure it wasn't Kagome.

**Feudal Era**

"Hey, Sango, do you know something about Kagome that I don't know?" asked the monk.

"You don't know already?"

"No."

"She's pregnant!" Sango said in the most enthusiastic voice.

"That's great!" then a very lecherous smile crept on his face. "So, my lovely Sango, doesn't Inuyasha and Kagome's good news want to make you have one of our own?"

"Not a chance, Monk!" the demon slayer said in a very pissed tone. Shippo just happened to be walking by when he heard a large 'SMACK!'. "Should have known better," the young fox thought to himself.

**Present Time **

"Inuyasha you can come out of the closet," said a cherry pregnant woman. (A/N: don't get any ideas that Inuyasha is gay! Although it would be funny. JK.) He came stumbling out as he pulled his mate into a quick embrace. Ms. Higurashi walked in. "Oh, good, mom, you're here! I have so news to tell you... I'm pregnant!"

"How nice, Dea– What!?" she fainted on the couch.

"Mom, you ok? You finally woke up after you passed out."

'Yes, I'm fine, Sweety." She really wasn't. These exact thoughts were racing through her mind, "What did the son-of-a-bitch do to my baby girl!?"

"Mom, I was hoping to find out if it was a boy or a girl. Do you mind taking me to the doctor?

"Sure, let me get my coat."

"And, Inuyasha, don't leave the house! I don't want you attracting any attention!" the younger of the two women scowled.

**Well, that was that! And not trying to be pushy, but review! And tell me if my story is starting to get lame so I can change it. **


End file.
